The Joys of Halloween, Flashbacks, and the Demons
by MjolnirMarie
Summary: Gohan has a quick flashback at the Cell Games. Goten's curious who his father is, and Gohan gets screamed at to buy Goten a Halloween Costume! But the bad side is that Chibi Trunks is going to come with them. That isn't good now is it?


**I am back! Yay! But sadly this is getting uploaded on Dial-up internet ugh! And sorry for the no updates on my other stories...And the ones written by Zac will probably NEVER get updated because I switched schools...  
>Hopefully this isn't a bad story...I've been having a horrid case of writers block. I wish I could wish it away. Gotta find them all the magic Dragonballs. That songs catchy well anyways enjoy the story AFTER the disclamer<strong>

**Disclamer: I don't own DB DBZ or DBGT. If I did Yamucha would be mine :)**

"Gohan give it everything you got! Feel the rage and let it all out!" Goku's spirit once said to Gohan as they charged up the Father-Son Kamehameha. But that was just a faint memory. Goku perished when it was his turn to fight Cell. Now it was only five years since that horrid day. Gohan was studying when his little brother, Goten, walked into his room.

"Gohan I got a question." Goten looked at Gohan with huge eyes. Goten was only five. He never met his father. Chichi was pregnant with Goten during the Cell Games but no one knew. Even Chichi didn't know. Goten was the exact look-a-like of his father, Goku. Seeing Goten sometimes made Gohan smile and think of all of the good memories with Goku.

Gohan turned around and looked at his little brother," What is it, squirt?"

Goten turned his eyes towards the ceiling trying to pick out the perfect words to tell his big brother.

Gohan understood what Goten wanted to know," Do you want me to tell you what dad was like?"

Goten nodded his head and sat on the wooden floor.

Gohan took a deep breath and sat down beside Goten," Dad was a very good person. He was always protecting everyone. He loved everyone and always would try to keep the world a good place for everyone. He sort of was like an angel. Being around Dad made you feel very safe. And not to mention he was very funny!"

Goten asked," Would I ever meet dad, Gohan?"

Gohan turned his head away from Goten," I don't know…he didn't want to come back…he said that he causes way to much trouble and he doesn't want the Earth to get in anymore danger."

"Oh. Thank you Gohan!" Goten hugged Gohan and walked out of the door.

Chichi poked her head into the doorway," Gohan I just wanted to let you know you will be attending Orange Star High School tomorrow. It was a good choice so you can actually make friends your own age."

Gohan looked flabbergasted, "Wait, what did you say Mom?"

Chichi looked annoyed, "You heard me. And today could you take Goten to get his costume for Halloween please?"

Gohan looked at the ceiling and said," Fine. When do you want me and Goten to leave?"

"Now would be nice Gohan." Chichi said calmly before heading to the kitchen.

"Ok. Goten come on lets go get your Halloween costume!" yelled Gohan. Gohan felt a rush of wind and who was the cause of the wind? None other than Goten. And in his hand was the home phone that they had.

"Big brother, can Trunks come with us please?" Goten asked politely. Gohan had an idea what Trunks and Goten would do if Gohan brought Trunks along. And it always involves Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and their families being banned from that certain store.

"Uh…I don't know Goten. You guys always get in so much trouble." Gohan said uncertainly. Goten looked like he was the edge of a downpour of tears.

"Oh second thought I guess Trunks can come. But you BETTER not get into too much trouble with the store owners." Gohan sighed. But of course poor Gohan did have to deal with the hyperactive chibis! They couldn't go one day without causing chaos. Once again Gohan will have to live through a living HFIL.

"Oh we will try not to." Trunks said innocently. Well, at least he tried to sound innocently but Trunks being Trunks everyone knew that was totally impossible.

"Yeah well Trunks I know you too well. But as long as you don't get into too much chaos then I guess ok." Gohan sighed folding his arms and besides he had the Great Saiyaman to disguise himself as if things get to bad.

"Heh ok Gohan. I'll be over ASAP." Trunks then hanged up the phone.

Gohan turned around to look at Goten and folded his arms. He then said, "Ok what is this about Goten?

Goten just looked at Gohan with big eyes and simply said, "I don't know what you are talking about? We aren't going to do anything wrong!"

Gohan rolled his eyes.

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Yay! Trunks is here!" cheered Goten.

"_And now my day is going to be horrible! Thanks a lot Dende you stupid baka!_" Gohan thought.

Once again up on Kami's lookout… Well I guess Dende's lookout

"MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the perfect revenge! First Gohan having to go to Orange Star High School and now him having to take Goten and Trunks to the mall to get their Halloween costumes! I am on a roll today!" Dende said excitedly, "Now what should I do now?"

"Oh man! I feel sorry for Gohan may the High Kaioshin watch over him for the rest of his life!" Mr. Popo said up to the heavens while Dende continued to rant on and on and on.

**I Hope this was an ok story starter thing...Well I guess Review and such. No Flames will be accepted.**

**~Yamucha-sama~**


End file.
